


Greetings From Hachiko

by ERASETHENOISES



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Eating Lunch Together, Gen, Hachiko Gang Reuinion, Joshua’s POV, TWEWY Secret Valentine 2021, Tin pin, platonic friendship all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES
Summary: This is my full work for the TWEWY Secret Valentine Exchange 2021!
Relationships: Hachiko Gang - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Greetings From Hachiko

Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu hadn’t seen his friends since what happened. And honestly, he was nervous. Not only because he knew how much trouble he could get into for doing this, but because he didn’t know whether or not his friends would immediately try to kill him for what he did. 

So of course he was procrastinating.

There he was, stood only a few feet away from the statue’s location, watching them have  _ fun _ . They met up here every week and just… talked. About life and love and Tin Pin or just whatever came to mind. Like normal kids, as if they’d never been dead or forced to work alongside a god. 

Joshua had been observing (Sanae had accused him of being a stalker on multiple occasions already) them for months now, just to try and find the right moment to say hello. He’d written a script for it all at one point, before deciding that  _ maybe _ that was a bad idea. 

The blonde sighed, and cast a glance over to them all again. They looked so happy. Genuinely happy. Rhyme was giggling at  _ something _ , and the rest seemed to be amused by what had been said as well. 

Josh took a deep breath. “Come on… you can do this.” He mumbled, looking up one more time to check before slowly walking over.

‘ _ What do I say? What will they think? Do I just say hello? Do I _ —’

His thoughts were split by a familiar voice. “Josh?”

The blonde looked up, locking eyes with Neku.  _ Neku. _ This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be. They couldn’t… he had to be dreaming. 

He suddenly felt more eyes on him. “H-hey…” he smiled, waving timidly. “I’m sorry I haven’t shown up— I had to work! And stuff, a-and—”

Joshua was quickly interrupted by Beat pulling him, as well as the rest of the group, into a tight hug. “That don’t matter, man!” He smiled warmly at the shorter boy. “We missed ya!”

“Why didn’t you show up, you ass!” Neku laughed, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “And don’t say work, we’ve been meeting up every weekend!”

“The Reaper’s Game runs over weekends too—”

“Did Mr H tell you to come?” Rhyme asked quietly, looking over at him with a gentle smile playing at her lips. “He must have, right…?”

“Why don’t we discuss this over food?” Shiki suggested, nodding towards the Sunshine Burger near the statue. The girl giggled when she noticed Neku’s eyes go wide. “You and your chicken nugget addiction.”

Joshua raised his eyebrows playfully and nudged him. “It was practically all he ate during our time as partners.” He chuckled. At that, the redhead simply glared. “Whaaaat? It’s only the truth!”

————

The kids were now seated in a booth with their respective meals, eating and catching Joshua up on the last few months.

“Shuto Dan, Tin Pin Extraordinaire, lost to you? Again?” Joshua smirked, dipping one of his fries in ketchup before pointing it at Neku like a sword. “And I thought you weren’t fond of Tin Pin.”

Neku simply looked over at him from his mountain of chicken nuggets (he’d insisted on ordering two boxes for himself, he was apparently that hungry). “What about it? It’s actually fairly fun. We play it a lot.” He replied. “And I watch the show from time to time. Rhyme still watches it.”

“Only because I want to keep you updated on the story. And it also comes on right before my magical girl anime, so I’ve gotta make use of it.” Rhyme hummed through a mouthful of burger. The girl then reached into her pocket and dumped her pin deck on the table. “I traded these at school, it’s pretty big there currently. I’m trying to get the Shiva pin, but Neku won’t let me trade him for his one.”

Shiki smiled at them, and took a sip of her drink. “Do you still play Tin Pin, Josh?” She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

“I do, I just haven’t been able to play. It gets lonely and Sanae doesn’t have time to play full games with me currently…” he sighed sadly.

“Hey, ya know what!” Beat chimed in, “why don’t we all play a massive free-for-all game when we’re done eatin’?”

“Well… the table is big enough…” 

“That settles it, then!” Shiki grinned. “I don’t have my Pins on me, though. I can referee!” She held up her Mr Mew plushie. “And Mr Mew can watch!”

Joshua smiled. “I’m warning you now, I’m very rusty.”

“Get ready to have your butt handed to you, then!” Neku grinned.

————

Several games and  _ several _ losses later, Joshua finally yielded. They had all gotten so good… really good…

“Good game, guys!” Rhyme grinned. “Especially you, Joshua! That’s the first time I’ve not come last in a while!” 

Josh smiled at that. “So, my loss benefitted you greatly?” He asked. The young girl nodded.

“Uh-huh! Thank you!”

Shiki glanced down at her phone. “Oh, wow. Look at the time… I have to go, me and Eri have a sleepover tonight at her place and I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now. Same time next week?”

“Sounds great, yo!”

“I’ll be there, Shiki. Don’t forget Mew.”

“I’ll be sure to wake up early for it!”

Joshua smiled warmly at all of them. “I’ll come too, hopefully. If not I’ll text one of you in case something comes up, don’t worry.”

Neku smiled and pat his back. “Of course, you’ve got a UG to run. We get it, Josh.”

He nodded once, and smiled at them. “Well, this was fun. Can we get another hug?”

“You bet, c’mere!” Shiki grinned, pulling him into a tight hug that quickly grew larger as the others joined. “We missed you, you asshole.”

“I see that’s become a new nickname.” Joshua chuckled warmly. “I missed you guys, too.” He pulled away slowly. “Thank you for not… being mad. I assumed the worst would happen.” 

“It’s chill, yo!” Beat grinned. “You’re welcome back any time!”

“Thanks, Beat.” He smiled, before waving and heading off. “Goodbye for now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I’m so glad this is done! I only noticed the email today after forgetting I signed up so I threw this together quickly as a treat because I didn’t wanna seen mean :’) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
